Vigilance Committee
Vigilance Committee is a self-defense force of Carne Village. Background Carne Village never needed an armed force for protection. Despite being a frontier village, it was mostly unmolested by the monsters of the Great Forest of Tob in part of the village being close to the territory of the Wise King of the Forest.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 3: Wise King of the Forest However, the villagers failed to take into account that though the beast protected them from the predators of the forest, it did not dissuade human predators. When the Slane Theocracy agents raided their village, the villagers were unprepared to launch a defense during that time. As a result, many members of their family and comrades were killed. Carne Village was spared a total massacre if not for the intervention of Ainz Ooal Gown and the Warrior Troop who help in fending off the intruders.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 3: Battle of Carne Village The experience was deeply traumatic for the village. Having their sense of security breached, the villagers no longer had the same kind of trust towards their fellow human beings. Never wanting to feel helpless again, the villagers decided to take arms and train to protect themselves.Overlord Volume 01 Chapter 4: Confrontation Chronology The Dark Warrior Arc Carne Village was visited by Nfirea Bareare and his adventurer escorts. To their surprise, it was revealed that not only had the village been fortified, but the villagers had been training under the tutelage of the recently summoned Goblin Troop who were teaching them archery. Momon watching them practice with straw targets, commented on how the humans started out as defenseless creatures and now are diligently becoming archers in such a short time.Overlord Volume 02 Chapter 2: Journey The Two Leaders Arc Brita formerly an iron ranked adventurer had joined Carne Village. She eventually became not only a member of the Vigilance Committee but also its leader. When words from Agu spread about the Giant of the East and Demon Snake of the West massing for war, the Committee coordinated with the Goblin Troop to prepare the village's defenses. When the monster came at their door, the Committee integrated with the remains of Gigu and laid out a defense against the invaders. The monsters of the forest were successfully defeated and the Giant of the East was slain.Overlord Volume 08 Side Story 1: Enri's Upheaval and Hectic Days The Magic Caster of Destroy Arc The Committee was forced to take up against after Crown Prince Barbro Andrean Ield Ryle Vaiself came to their doorstep with an army demanding information on Ainz Ooal Gown. The villagers' distress of how the prince decried their savior Ainz rejected his entry to the village. In response, Barbo shot fire arrows at the village as a warning. Feeling betrayed by the Royal Family, the villagers made a unanimous decision to rebel and take arms. The Committee organized an attack with the Goblin Troop and ogres in order to allow their non-combatants to escape. They managed to hold them off and keep the army contained within the village however the prince sent a cavalry to chase the other party. The Committee and its allies were saved from destruction by the timely appearance of the Goblin Army, who allowed the survivors to get behind friendly lines.Overlord Volume 09 Chapter 3: Another Battle Strength The Committee was made of up men, women, and children of all ages that were willing to take weapons to protect their homes and loved ones. Despite their determination, the villagers were hard-pressed to gather armor and weapons, and there simply weren’t enough to arm the defense force. And in the end, they were still villagers. They might have strong arms from working the fields, but that didn’t translate into sword skill. Knowing that it would be short of impossible to turn them into frontliners, the Goblin Troop trained the defense force for precisely in archery as a rear guard. The group was mostly armed with bows and arrows that were crudely made. However, after some training from the members of the Goblin Troop, they could launch arrows at beautiful trajectories. Although the members of the Committee’s technique had improved and they could hit their targets, their bows didn’t have much penetrative power, making it difficult to strike a telling blow on thick-skinned monsters. However, if they were lucky and fired in unison, there was a chance they might hit a vulnerable spot. Known Members * Brita (Leader) Trivia * Despite it being a defense force, it still at a level where it could not be described as such. References }} Gallery Category:Groups and Organizations Category:Military Forces Category:Archer Groups Category:Nazarick